


A Hot Night

by licoricebrightwater



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licoricebrightwater/pseuds/licoricebrightwater
Summary: PORN PORN PORN PORN! THIS IS JUST PORN!If you want Grillby x Frisk porn with bondage, restraint, and toys then you came to the right spot. this is just me writing pure smut because I want it to exist.





	A Hot Night

 

 

 

 

She moaned, her body restrained, knees pulled to her wrists, bound tightly. She tested her restraints again, and they refused to give; firm and strong.

 

_J_ _ust how she liked it._

 

Her mouth was filled with an o-ring, it let her breathe safely but also forced the girl to...drool, a lot, as a result, there was already a small puddle forming on her chest. She wore no blindfold however _he_ liked it when she was able to see him, _he_ liked looking into her eyes as it happened.

 

_He_ had bound her two hours ago, just before the dinner rush began, and had taped a small vibrating egg to her crotch, not strong enough to bring her release but just enough to drive her insane. Her _other self_ inside was all but purring, enjoying her helplessness. Her breasts never grew to be that big, no she was all hips and ass, but _he_ knew how to work with what she had, wrapping long lengths around her breasts and tightening them, making the mounds turn red and angrily sensitive. Then he had attached clothespins to her nipples, leaving her with a light pinching that was maddening, the kind that wasn't enough to hurt but was enough to...

 

The door creaked.

 

"Hello, my dear." _HIs_ voice was like hot caramel dripping over her ears, _his_ body heating the room, casting long light as _he_ looked down at her so helplessly exposed, tethered to _his_ bed.

 

Her collar around her neck.

_  
His_ collar around her neck.

 

_Him_

 

Master.

 

Daddy.

 

_**Grillby** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

The fire elemental's vest was already unbuttoned, his tie draped across his shoulders like a towel on a prizefighter, shirt unbuttoned just enough to show his pectorals, sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up to the elbows. He was taller than her, much taller, she loved it, she adored it. He reached out casually with one hand, dragging blazing fingertips over her cheek and down her neck, curling around one of her breasts and down to her belly, all the while releasing slightly more heat than normal. It was a burning that matched the need between her thighs, but all the bound human could do in response was breathless, animalistic gurgles that spilled more saliva onto her chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Helpless. Exposed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He then turned away, almost like he had forgotten she was even in the room, and tugged the tie from his shoulders, tossing it onto a chair, then finished unbuttoning his shirt, which joined the tie. His back was broad and strong, a hypnotic orange-golden hue as fire swirled up his magical body. Then the shoes, socks tossed into a hamper to be cleaned later, and finally, he gripped the front of his slacks and unbuttoned them, sliding them down his toned thighs. His butt was nice and firm, well shaped in the black boxers, but as the elemental tossed his pants aside, Frisk's eyes were glued to his powerful hips. He turned.

 

 

_There._

  

 

 

 

 

He was...gifted. She tried to swallow, but couldn't and instead, more saliva spilled down, trickling a river between her breasts and dripping onto the bed. The girl gave a mewling whine, like a kitten who was hungry for milk.

 

Grillby glanced back as if just noticing her there, and smiled a warm and predatory look. Chuckling in his throat, the elemental strode over, removing his glasses and placing them on the dresser next to the bed. She could smell him. He smelled like fire naturally, but also alcohol, food, and an underlying scent of magic that was just so... _him_

 

 

 

 

 

 

"mhmhmhmhm" Grillby chuckled and reached out with one hand to grip her calf, planting a kiss on it.

 

It burned so sweetly.

 

"I suppose...you've been a good girl." Grillby allowed and looked into her deep chocolate eyes, his ivory ones alight with a hunger no food could sate. "So...shall I reward, my pet?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Uh-huh" she begged, not caring how shameless she was acting; she _NEEDED_ him, and he knew it.

 

 

The damn tease was simply enjoying her discomfort.

 

 

She wriggled for him.

 

 

Grillby chuckled again, and slowly moved around to the end of the bed, and she saw him hook his fingers around the waistband of his boxers, and tug them down.

 

 

_So gifted_.

 

He had a lean build, like a dancer or a swimmer, obvious muscle but it didn't bulge out distastefully, but at the same time, it was clear how...powerful he was. He slithered up the bed between her legs, his member starting to lift. She wanted it in her mouth, she wanted to _taste_ him, to **SERVE** him.

 

 

The need was making her head dizzy, her heart pound in her chest like a hammer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He leaned up and then nibbled on her ear, his chest rubbing against the clothespins, tugging on them and making her groan out loud, more saliva dribbling down onto her, as if she was some bitch in heat.

 

 

There was a joke there, but she ignored it.

 

 

Then he pulled back and kissed her jaw and trailed down to her collarbone, his member hardening more and more, and beginning to rub against her sex, against the toy so cruelly teasing her and leaving her damp and needy. She didn't care which hole he chose, she just goddamn **NEEDED** him. Her mind was lost in a red fog, a scarlet heat swirling through her, passion, lust and longing mixing together to create a heady, addictive brew of raw desire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He pressed in.

 

The head of his member began to stretch her folds, but just slightly, and then he tugged back, and she screamed in frustration, the elemental chuckling again, before kissing her mouth.

 

 

"Now, now kitten...you'll get your treat. Just be patient."

 

 

His eyes trailed down to her chest, then with one hand he plucked the right clothespin off, the blood rushing back into her nipple made sensation explode in her chest, it was a sharp tingling that made her hips wriggle masochistically, and of course Grillby didn't help anything by leaning down and pulling it into his mouth, heat and a wetness swirling around the overly sensitive nub as his tongue rubbed across it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frisk wailed, trying to buck again but the restraints held like iron, while Grillby himself punished her lapse of obedience with a sharp smack to her proffered rump, which only made the need burn hotter. He shifted to her other breast and removed the pin again, but this time replaced it with his teeth, who knew that an elemental had teeth? But he did, oh he did and he used them to tug on the overly sensitive nub, before placing a wet, apologetic kiss onto it.

 

Frisk's crotch was all but on fire, she needed it, she needed it so badly but he was just taking his sweet time, playing with her body like it was a toy. "Mmmm...I think my pet has waited long enough." And he reached down, tugging the small vibrating egg from the mound of her sex, it was totally soaked in her juices. He gave it a lick and smiled, savoring the taste, and for some unimaginable reason, Frisk flushed. It just didn't seem right that he orally pleasure her...that he taste her, she should be tasting him, he should be in her mouth!

 

 

 

 

 

 

But if the elemental was aware of her distress, he chose to ignore it, and instead pressed the still-humming egg-shaped toy against her rear pucker, and slid it in slowly. Frisk enjoyed anal as much as vaginal, and so the toy slid in with ease, teasing her away and making the girl shiver with frustration. Grillby's hands reached out and gripped her thighs firmly...then slowly he pressed forward, inch after inch of his now fully stiff member sinking into her needy sex.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frisk's sound wasn't human, it was more like an animal being speared, a powerful gurgling scream as her blood-engorged walls stretched around the thick intruder, a feeling, a girth that she knew oh so well. Grillby moved slowly, carefully...sinking deeper and deeper into his human pet, until finally, she felt his hilt come to a rest at her puffy, swollen entrance. She could feel his large balls resting on her body. She hadn't told him, but she loved those things, she loved to suck on them, to play with them but most of all to feel them slapping against her body, whether it was her chin...her ass...she didn't care, she just loved that rhythmic sensation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Grillby studied her hazy eyes, letting her grow accustomed to his size, before he pulled back slowly, her juices easing his movements. It was maddeningly slow, and she screamed again, wanting him to go faster...but he refused, instead simply enjoying the velvety grip her body had on his, before he slid back in, drawing another primal moan from her throat and more drool to splash onto her breasts. She looked so shameful, soaked in her own fluids, her hair sticking to her forehead and neck, all twisted and bent up; fully exposed to the fire monster, and now being used by him.

 

 

She couldn't ask for more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Grillby increased his pace, slowly...thrusting...pumping, but his breathing remained steady for now while hers was whiled and uncontrolled, but slowly her breathing began to fall into rhythm with his, as he stared deep into her eyes, like a snake before a mouse; hypnotizing it.

 

 

Hypnotizing her.

 

 

His grip on her thighs tightened, and his pace quickened, a soft slapping noise filling the small room, accompanied by her beastly grunts but never once did he break contact with her eyes, drinking in her expressions, how they twisted through the spectrum of shame, delight, lust, and adoration, how they ran the complete gamut of lust. Harder he moved, more powerful his strokes the bed frame creaked slightly from the force, her body shoving against the pillows he had placed behind her for padding and support, her breaths now coming ins harp gasps from the impact.

 

 

The clapping grew louder, his breath became uneven. Orange droplets of sweat dripped down his face and onto her chest where they burned so wonderfully, his lips parting into a slight growl as he found a proper speed, no longer just grinding and thrusting but...pounding, hammering against her body. Her vision was becoming tunneled, everything else was becoming misty...all she could see was him, his body, his face...his sharp, strong ivory eyes boring into her own. She tried to say something but it only came out like a feline yowl, accompanied by more saliva, her tongue hanging out past the gag lewdly, there was no pride left, only lust and need.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And still he bore down, his hips smashing against hers, the skin bruising slightly, his heat engulfing her, but never once was she burnt or scorched, even now he kept tight control on his magic, on his flame; never letting it hurt her. Or at least, not in ways she didn't want it to.

 

He was close now, his thrusts were inconsistent, her own body pumping up as much as the bonds allowed them to, they both were reaching the cusp, the stench of sweat and sex filling the air while her muscles squeezed him tightly. Then all at once he gave five hard thrusts and buried himself deep in her, grabbing her gagged mouth with his in a savagely possessive kiss as his magic-fueled seed flooded into her body. Her orgasm was so powerful that it gave her a headache, muscles clenching and bulging against the restraints as the pleasure shook her, his mouth filling her with such heat, as her sex was filled with a similar yet very different one. Her eyes were soaked with tears, she had been crying from pleasure...from lust. And then it began to subside, his panting, heavy breaths washing over her face, her own spit-filled ones rising to meet them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They gazed into each others eyes, exhaustion, satisfaction filling their bodies...and an ache that she felt that was oh so good, so perfect and...wonderful. Grillby gazed into Frisk's eyes for a moment then allowed himself a weak smile, and reached up to the head of the bed, removing the restraints and letting her unfold, her body protesting as she unwound, and relaxed under him, the gag tugging free from her sore jaw. She worked her mouth for a few moments then kissed her monster lover again, thighs encircling his hips while he waas still inside her

 

 

 

 

 

 

Grillby reached down to tug the toy free from her rectum, but Frisk grabbed his wrist.

 

 

"Leave it..." she purred, "I like it." The elemental smiled and nodded.

 

 

"As you wish...my dear." And he gave her a long, long kiss.

 

 

********

 

Sans lifted a bony eyebrow as he watched Frisk waiting the tables, her collar glinting. That he was used to, that was normal...but the rope burns? Those were new...the bruises around her wrists and thighs, and the slight shiver when she bent over to speak to someone.

 

Was that...?

 

He could have sworn he saw what looked like a pink cable running into the back of her underwear.

 

 

Why that kinky little...

 

He grinned at Grillby and shifted, taking a long sip of his ketchup.

 

"So...when's my turn?" Grillby chuckled "Maybe tomorrow. Tonight...she wants to show me just how good she is with her mouth."

 

_Lucky bastard._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE FILTH! I WROTE GRILLBY X FRISK FILTH! I DON'T CAAAAAAREEE!


End file.
